


'Tis the Season

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different ways to measure the beginning of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #416 "December"

“Christmas is here, Probie!” said Tony, sitting down at his desk and holding up an envelope that had arrived with the afternoon mail.

McGee looked past him out the window, “It’s still more than three weeks away, and it’s not snowing.”

“The amateur way to measure the season,” Tony scoffed. “But _I_ got my first Christmas card today.”

“Who’s it from?”

Tony set the card upright on the edge of his desk, with the picture of a peaceful winter scene facing outward. “Dr. Kate’s Sister.”

McGee held up his own envelope. “I’ve got one, too.”

Tony smiled. “Merry Christmas, Probie.”

THE END


End file.
